


Ner Mesh’la kebiin

by LimitedBrainCells



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Lies, Love, Paz Vizsla needs a hug, Poetry, Pregnancy, some time after chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Paz had to leave his love after Nevarro but when he sees her again what will happen.He loves you, will he come to his senses.Title translation: my beautiful blue
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Original Female Character(s), Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Kudos: 11





	1. You

Blue, Blue like the ocean,   
Like the sky on a beautiful day,  
Blue like his armour.   
My big blue hero, my hero, my love.

My heart shattered,  
They told my, told me you had gone.  
Gone marching, gone from me,  
And you would never know.

My swollen stomach,  
My child, yours.  
Innocence you would never know,  
An innocence that would never know you.


	2. Him

They told me, told me it was safer,  
Safer to lie to you, to lie to my love.  
Nevarro fell, lies in ash and smoke  
And yet my love, I still stand.

I could not, could not walk to you.  
I saw you. Months later, swollen.  
You were pregnant  
And I had left you.

I hated myself, so I ran.  
Ran to you. You took me back.  
I did not deserve it but here we are,  
Here we are with my son.

Oh my love, you will always be my heart.


End file.
